Error In Judgment
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "We Live In Two Different Worlds", but mostly speculation. Teddy and Peggy have been having an affair for a long time. Rayna is furious when the truth comes out. Teddy/Peggy, some Deacon/Rayna friendship.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nashville and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Teddy loves Rayna, but he feels the same way about Peggy. In fact, he might even love Peggy more than Rayna. They've both married other people, but he can't move on from her. And he knows for a fact that she feels the same way about him, even when Peggy turns into Margaret. He knows that running for mayor can expose this secret, but he can't let it get out. He doesn't want to hurt Rayna and the girls. Peggy was wrong in saying they should tell everyone and get it out of the way now. Honestly can hurt, and it's not always the best policy.

Cheating on Rayna was actually relatively easy, mostly because she was out on tour for most of the time. He and Peggy have had to be more discreet, especially now, but it's fine. They've gotten away with it this long and this secret can be kept hidden. Teddy likes things the way they are – And besides, it's not like he doesn't suspect that Maddie isn't his. He's not stupid – Rayna must have cheated on him with Deacon before they were married. But he's still too terrified to let this out because this could ruin everything. And his father-in-law would kill him if he knew.

So of course it has to crash down on Teddy. A "source" confirms to one of the local newspapers that Teddy is cheating on his wife with an old girlfriend, Margaret Samper, and suddenly, the news has picked it up. He freaked out and tried to explain it away as tabloid trash, but he can tell that Rayna doesn't believe him.

An incensed Rayna glared at her husband. "I just want to know the truth. This didn't come out of nowhere, Teddy."

"It's all lies, Rayna. I would never do that to you!" He knows he should come clean, but he's in far too deep now.

She tried not to scream. "Is it true? I want to know. Are you fucking Peggy Samper?" She normally doesn't get like this, but she doesn't know how else to react.

"No, of course not! Rayna, you have to believe me."

"You are. You are fucking her and you're still lying to me! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do this to me?" Rayna is glad that the girls are out of the house for the night and aren't here for this, although they know what's going on. It's splashed all over the news.

Teddy deflated. "Yes, I'm sleeping with her. And I'm so sorry, Rayna. I never meant to do this to you. I love you."

"Don't. Just don't you dare say that you love me. And you had the gall to be jealous over Deacon! I never would have done this to you." She was ready to throw something at her husband and she didn't care what.

He scoffed. "Really? Were you ever going to tell me that you thought that Maddie wasn't mine? She is definitely Deacon's daughter. And I love that little girl with all my heart, but don't you dare try to play innocent with me, Rayna Wyatt." He realized that using her maiden name – The one she hated – was going to get him in worse trouble, but Teddy didn't care anymore. He was already in deep trouble, what was one more thing?

"Oh fuck you! Deacon and I slept together one time, and you and I weren't exclusive at that point. And did my father put you up to this? Because he said something to me a few weeks ago. I cannot believe this. Why didn't you ask me if you were so sure that Deacon was Maddie's father? Why didn't you go back to Peggy and spare us all this trouble?" Rayna needed a drink and she needed one immediately.

"I stayed because I love you. I love Maddie and I've raised her, haven't I? I haven't seen Deacon pay a cent of child support. Why doesn't he pay us back all the money he owes? We sure could use it." He was sick of the fighting. Even now, though, he couldn't regret his affair with Peggy. She's amazing and good for him.

A thought suddenly struck Rayna, and she had to know the answer immediately. It'd drive her crazy if she didn't get it right away. "How long has this little affair been going on? Why did I have to find out from a tabloid of all places?"

Teddy didn't want to do this, but she had asked and he was done lying. "The whole time we've been together. I am so sorry. I'll do anything I can to make it up to you." He was willing to try and work on his marriage, and he was hoping Rayna felt the same way. He would do his best to try and get her to forgive him.

"This entire time? I have to give you credit for being a better liar than I thought. How could you ever make up for this? I can't forgive you." Rayna knew that immediately – How could she stay with him now? He had publicly humiliated her and lied to her for years, and she hadn't even found out from the man himself.

"I'm sorry." He would apologize forever if he could. Teddy just hoped it worked.

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Rayna, please."

"Get the fuck out of my house now! You will be hearing from my lawyer because I'm not staying in this marriage. Go crawling back to your precious Peggy and marry her instead." Now that the anger was starting to fade a little, tears were pulsating deep down. Rayna pushed them back because she would not let this man see them. He didn't deserve to know how much he had really hurt her.

"Fine. I truly am sorry." Teddy backed away and went to head to their bedroom to start packing up his things. He had irrevocably broken his marriage and there was no coming back from this. He just wished he had realized how much he had fucked things up sooner. Once he left, Rayna finally dissolved into tears and cried on their bed for a little while.

After a while, she finally had enough and decided that a visit to Deacon was in order. She wasn't stupid – She knew he was sleeping with Juliette Barnes – but Rayna needed him at that moment. He would comfort her and help her feel better. He had always had that ability to calm her down.

When Deacon opened the door, Rayna melted into his arms. "I'm sorry, but I need you. And nothing can happen."

"I don't want anything to happen. Ray, I am so sorry."

"I'm sick of hearing those words. Please just hold me." She melted into the hug and warmth he provided her. Rayna loved this man with everything she had, and she would never stop. But she had never broken her vows like Teddy had. Besides, she was vulnerable and Deacon refused to take advantage of her when she was this upset. That would be wrong of him, and he wouldn't do that to her.

At least Teddy's cheating led to something good for Rayna – Once the divorce was finalized, she and Deacon got back together and married a few months later in a small ceremony.

The scandal ruined Teddy, but he and Peggy stayed together. They also married after their divorces, but the cheating meant their relationship wasn't off to a great start. There were always trust issues between them.

Teddy's run for mayor had been good for both he and Rayna in vastly different ways.


End file.
